Hybrid
"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. But unfortunately, André is my brother and I would do anything for him." ~Eric Hybrids 'are a cross-section between two or more species. The only known hybrids so far is André and Gordon, a half-vampire and half-werewolf. History The only known hybrid, André, is half-vampire and half-werewolf. Before being turned into vampires and becoming the The Old Ones, Eric and The Old Ones discovered that they're mother had another child the night they all were conceived. Unfortunately, André was mistakenly switched & given to a family. As centuries past, André searched for his true family bloodline and discovered The Old Ones. He seeked out of all them, until he found his brother Eric in New York City in 2011. The Old Ones and André have a hard time dealing with their personal relationship as brothers & sisters but are growing a strong bond during each day. During Season 3, Vincent and Destiny had overgone sexual activeness and conceived a baby boy whom was considered a hybrid of both species. They both identified him as Gordon and he is now considered the second hybrid in the world. Being a hybrid, André is much more powerful than his five siblings. Although, with enough human blood consumed and though he is the first child, Eric can defeat his younger brother if it is ever brought to that extreme point. With him being the youngest out of his family, Gordon is consistently stronger than other vampires. Based on his hybrid abilities, he could easily overpower vampires such as Isabella, Kristina, Kate, and Sariah. Creating Hybrids The process of creating a hybrid is feeding a werewolf Hybrid's blood and killing them so they will transition. Once drinking human blood, they will have both werewolf and vampire powers and abilities. Powers & Abilities A hybrid has the inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves, but to their greatest degrees, such as super strength, super speed, senses, accelerated healing, and mind compulsion. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Procreation: Hybrids can procreate to produce new hybrids (although it is so far unclear if this is via blood ingestion like vampires, or through bites or sexual reproduction like werewolves.) *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure:' Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control:' Unless André was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go through their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' A hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Daytime Walking:' Because of the werewolf in them, a hybrid will be able to move around during the day. *'Immortality:' Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Mind Compulsion:' Hybrids can compel the minds of Humans and Vampires. *'Super Speed:' Hybrid are much faster than any werewolf and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength: '''Hybrids' are much Stronger then Vampires And Werewolves. however their strength may have the limits of their species, age for vampires and the moon cycle for the werewolf side. *Super Agility Hybrid can move and jump extremely fast and high. *Accelerated Healing:' A hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a (Vampire & Werewolf) than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature. Thus, allowing Hybrid's to heal from all kind of injuries because they are both werewolves and vampires. Weaknesses *'Heart Extraction: The act of removing hybrid's heart will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation: Hybrid's are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *Wolfsbane: '''Hybrid's are easily as harmed by Wolfsbane as their werewolf counterparts. Known Hybrids *André *Gordon